


Kjærlighet er... komplisert

by crain11 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Unrequited Love
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crain11
Summary: It kind of makes sense that there aren't really a lot of Haikyuu!! fanfics written in Norwegian because it's a Japanese anime and there aren't even Norwegian subs and there's pretty much no demand at all for Norwegian Haikyuu!! fanfic.Anyway, here's a Haikyuu!! fanfic, written in very flawed Norwegian.





	Kjærlighet er... komplisert

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I'm learning Norwegian and so if you know Norwegian and you read this- sorry. i know it's bad. i'm not very good yet, but this is practice. 
> 
> this is pretty much a translated version of my story "Love is... Complicated" but it's not a direct translation because translating is... complicated. 
> 
> pretty much just writing this because the bulk of Norwegian stories on ao3 are for SKAM and Ylvis and I haven't watched SKAM yet and most Ylvis fics are incest. maybe someone else has been looking for other Norwegian fics too, idk.
> 
> if you don't know Norwegian, it's still a fairly nice language. 10/10 would recommend leaving a comment with what you think is the prettiest or strangest word in this fic

 

“Tror du at hun virkelig elsker ham?” Spurte Oikawa.  Han så opp fra siden av historie læreboken.

 

"Hva?" Kuroo tok ut hodetelefonen og så på sin venn.

 

“Yuri-san. Tror du hun elsker Iwa-chan? "

 

"Oh," Kuroo satt opp på sengen sin. Etter noen sekunder svarte han, ”Sannsynligvis ikke."

 

"Hun sier at hun elsker ham"

 

"Så? Kaori sa at hun elsket deg. "

 

"Ja, men det var annerledes."

 

Han så på hans iPad. Filmen, _Dark Knight_ , ble pauset. Han så tilbake til romkameraten hans. _Han vil ikke la meg se filmen min_ , trodde Kuroo. Han tok ut sin andre hodetelefon og satte ipad til side. Kuroo gikk over til minikjøleskapet. "Hvordan er det annerledes?"

 

"Kaori var en sosiopat. Hun bruker folk til å få ting.”

 

Han ristet på hodet da Kuroo tilbød ham en brus fra minikjøleskapet.

 

“Ja? Og hvordan vet du at Yuri ikke er en sosiopat også? " Kuroo åpnet sin brus og satte seg i Oikawas skrivebordsstol, ved siden av sengen.

 

"Hun er ikke en sosiopat" Oikawa lukket sin lærebok.

 

"Ja," Kuroo tok en slurk av Pepsi, "Fordi du er så god til å fortelle hvem som ikke er en sosiopat."

 

"Yuri er ingenting som Kaori."

 

"Hvorfor er det viktig for deg hvem Yuri er som uansett? Hun er ikke forelsket i deg.”

 

"Jeg vet," Oikawa sto opp og begynte å gå rundt i rommet. "Men hva om Iwa-chan blir skadet?"

 

"Vi er ikke hans foreldre, Tooru. Det er ingenting vi kan gjøre med det. "

 

Oikawa stoppet et øyeblikk og spurte: "Tidligere sa du at hun ikke elsket ham. Hvorfor? Tror du hun er en sosiopat? "Oikawa satte hendene på hodet og begynte å gå igjen “Herregud, kan det være?"

 

"Yuri er ikke en sosiopat," sa Kuroo. Han nådde satte sin halvt tomme brus i kjøleskapet.

 

"Så hvordan vet du at hun ikke elsker ham?”

 

"Hun sannsynligvis ikke" Kuroo går over og sitter på sengen sinigjen, "Folk sier alltid at de elsker andre når de ikke elsker dem. Hajime sa at hun bare sa det i dag. "

 

"Hva med kjærlighet ved første blikk?" Oikawa krysset armer.

 

"Det er bare lyst. Det er ikke realistisk å elske noen første gang du ser dem"

 

"Og hva med når du kjenner dem?"

 

 _De kan ikke elske deg tilbake._ Kuroo tenkte på seg selv.

 

"Jeg vet ikke" Kuroo legger seg tilbake på sengen sin, "Ærlig, jeg er ikke ekspert her. Jeg tror bare det tar tid å bli forelsket. Kanskje Yuri blir forelsket i Iwaizumi, kanskje hun vil ikke. Jeg bryr meg ikke, og jeg vil bare se på filmen.”

 _Og ikke snakk om kjærlighet med deg fordi jeg elsker deg_ , fullførte Kuroo i tankene hans.

 

"Du er opprørt" Oikawa kastet sin tekstbok til bunnen av sengen sin og satte seg.

 

"Kanskje jeg ikke vil snakke om dette nå," spurte Kuroo. Han så på telefonen “Det er midnatt. Jeg vil bare se filmen min. Iwaizumi vil bli bra, og han er glad. Ok? Vi trenger ikke å bekymre oss for ham.”

 

"Hvem skadet deg?"

 

_Du gjorde. Du vet det bare ikke._

 

Kuroo rystet på hodet. "Ingen. Jeg beklager. Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor du er så bekymret for dette. De kommer til å bli bra."

 

Oikawa sa ikke noe og Kuroo trodde de var ferdige med å snakke.

Da, hørte han Oikawas stemme "Fordi jeg er egoistisk. Fordi jeg har kjent Hajime hele mitt liv, men jeg trodde aldri ... "Oikawas stemme rystet. _Nei..._ "Jeg tror jeg elsker ham." _Faen._

 

"Åh" Kuroos tanker stoppet. For et øyeblikk Kuroo ønsket å gå og være alene. Hans hjerte gjorde vondt. _Nei, han er vennen min. Jeg må være der for ham_ , trodde Kuroo. Han reiste seg opp og rommet følte seg mindre. _Han ville aldri elske meg, uansett..._

 

"La oss gå en tur. Jeg tror den friske luften vil bli hyggelig,” Kuroo satte skoene på seg.

 

"Det er oktober. Luften er ikke frisk, det er bare kaldt." Oikawa krysset armene sine.

 

Kuroo smilte litt ved Oikawas kommentar. “Så? Jeg vil kjøpe deg en kaffe. Jeg vet om en 24-timers kafé på Ontario gate.”

 

Kuroo rystet på hodet da Oikawa så på sin lærebok igjen. ”Du kommer med meg."

 

"Kanskje ikke. Jeg liker ikke kaffe veldig mye og det er midnatt. Hvorfor skal jeg gå med deg?"

 

"Fordi du elsker meg." Kuroo sa og han tok telefonen fra sengen sin.

 

"Men elsker jeg _virkelig_ deg?"

 

Oikawa smilte og Kuroo kastet en pute på ham. "Gjør deg klar til å gå," instruerte Kuroo. Han svarte ikke Oikawas spørsmål høyt, men han svarte det i hodet.

 

_Sannsynligvis ikke._

 


End file.
